The Youngest Weasley
by NimueTheSorceress
Summary: Slightly bizarre story about Ginny, and her life with her new parents. Written for KK94 and Little Miss Thalia Grace. Completely and utterly AU! No, really. I don't think it can get much more AU than this. AVPM/AVPS/AVPSY Rated T for strong language.
1. Just the Beginning

**To most of you this is going to look really dumb and irritating and stupid. This is because this resulted from a very insane chatzy RP that's been going for a few weeks now. This is also written specifically for KK94 and Little Miss Thalia Grace, who were a very major part of that chatzy (Go Squirrellmort!)**

…**Right, well, that's over with now. I thought it would be a good idea to clear that out of the way first. On with the fanfic!**

It was hard growing up as the youngest Weasley. It hadn't taken Ginny long to realise that nobody really wanted her. She was the ghost in the house. The accident. The burden. Nobody actually _wanted _her. She was just an extra mouth her mother had to try and feed. She grew up in the Burrow unnoticed by her father, ignored by her mother, bullied by her brothers. She was the Ginger Devil Spawn, and they never let her forget it. She'd been so looking forward to leaving home for almost a whole year and going to Hogwarts. But of course it wasn't as good as it seemed. After all, she still couldn't escape her brothers. Wherever she was, they almost certainly were too, especially Ron. She could never make her own friends when Ron's were always there. Still, Ron's friends did mean one thing. Harry. Freaking. Potter! Ginny had fallen for him, head over heels. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She'd be having a bad day and just think 'Let's go see, Harry. I bet I'll feel a lot better then.' And then the day would get worse. Because Ginny wasn't the only one in love. Even as she pined after Harry, Harry had someone else on his mind. Cho Chang. That bitch. Rumour had it that she'd already slept with most of the school, and she was only in her second year! And she even had a boyfriend already! Harry was moping after a girl who'd been taken by Cedric Diggory. Why couldn't Harry see Ginny the way she saw him?

The year passed slowly. Due to an irritating elopement of the Sorting Hat and the Scarf of Sexual Preference, Ginny had been automatically put into Gryffindor, and unlike everyone else who'd ever been through Hogwarts, she wouldn't be given her Sexual Preference. Ginny wouldn't have minded this too much if it weren't for her brothers, who were constantly teasing her about it. But then, one day, she found someone she could talk to. He'd walked in on her, crying in an empty classroom, and had immediately sat down beside her and asked her what was wrong. Quirrel was like that. Ginny didn't think he could hate anyone, unless it was someone who'd been mean to someone close to him. Quirrel stayed sat next to her for a long time, and even though Ginny kept thinking she could hear another voice telling him to hurry up and leave, that soon stopped and Quirrell stayed sat there, being nice to her. No one had _ever _been nice to her before. After that she would always go to Quirrel when she was upset. They were closer than friends. He was like her… mentor? Guardian? She didn't know what the word was, but it was something she'd never had before. She even had her own nickname for him. Squirrell. He was Squirrell and she was Gin-Gin, or occasionally Ginervra. She didn't mind when he called her Ginervra. It sounded like a nice name when he said it.

It was the Yule Ball, and Ginny was alone again. Squirrell was distracted by something, and she missed his company, but then someone else was there. Harry Freaking Potter was actually talking to her! And they were dancing! And then it happened. Harry leaned in and _kissed her_! She couldn't believe what was happening! But before she could accept anything _was_ happening, she was pushed aside for Cho once again. Bitch. Now Harry and Cedric were _fighting _over her! Why couldn't anyone fight over Ginny? She decided to try some punch, the one with Squirt in it. After all, if Harry liked it, why shouldn't she try some? Her fingers brushed the ladle just as Harry and Cedric grabbed it for Cho and the ground span beneath her. Not having a proper grip on what seemed to be a Portkey, Ginny was flung to the ground away from where the Portkey landed and instantly blacked out.

When she woke up, she could see a body. Her eyes focused. It was Cedric. She shrugged and tried to see where she was. At first all she could see were gravestones and monuments. So this was a graveyard then. There were a bunch of guys in black robes who appeared to be dancing. She could just about see Harry on the other side of the… gang? Meeting? Club? No one seemed to have noticed her yet though. And then she saw who was dancing. It couldn't be… That was Squirrell! And those looked like Death Eaters! Which means the man in the really cute sparkly thing was Voldemort!

The dance ended, and Voldemort proceeded to try and kill Harry, only to find Harry gone. He'd grabbed the Portkey which had taken him back to the school. But that left Ginny stranded there! What was she going to do?

The Death Eaters were all panicking. Looking around. Trying to think of a way to please Voldy and get Harry back.

"Hey, what's that over there?"

Uhoh, someone had caught sight of Ginny. Damn this bright orange hair!

She was pulled out in front of Voldemort, and she desperately looked around for Quirrel. He wouldn't let her die, would he?

"Who is this ginger brat? I want _Potter!_" Voldemort whined.

"Umm… it's…er… who are you?" One of the Death Eaters holding her said.

"I'm… I'm Ginny Weasley?" Ginny responded nervously.

Voldemort sighed. "Well, I suppose there are too many Weasleys anyway. You won't be much of a loss." he raised his wand "Avada-!"

**To be continued...**


	2. Not just not-dying

**A/N- Okay, so this took a long time to publish. A long, long time. And probably wasn't even worth the wait, considering its length. There is a very good explanation for this… Okay, not that good. Basically, between exams, summer work, other stories, and massive writer's block, I haven't been able to get very far in this until now. I also wasn't very sure quite how I was getting from one point to another. I knew what I was doing long-term in the story, but not all the little bits in between. But, I think I have that now, so hopefully the wait shouldn't be so long next time. Hopefully… Anyway, enjoy!**

**Recap**

"_Who is this ginger brat? I want Potter!"_

"_I'm… I'm Ginny Weasley?" _

"_You won't be much of a loss. Avad-!"_

"GINNY? Tom, stop!"

"Squirrel!"

"Wha-?"

Ginny was so relieved. She wasn't going to die. She _wasn't _going to die!

"Tom, this is Ginny! From the school! You can't kill her!"

"But, Squirrell…" Voldy whinged.

"You can't kill Ginny. I… I love Ginny."

"But I thought you…" Voldemort looked upset now. Ginny couldn't understand why. Surely he could just kill one of the other blokes if he really wanted to kill someone? None of these blokes looked particularly bright after all…

In the meantime, Voldemort and Quirrel were coming to terms with their relationship.

"Was everything you said to me a lie, Squirrel?"

"No, no, no! Of course not! How could you think that?"

"But you said-"

"Not _like that_, Tom! Like a daughter! In fact…"

"Wait, so you _do_ love me then?"

"Yes, Tom! With all my heart!"

"Well then, Quirinny- …Quanny-…Quirinnyrinnymus Squirrel, will you marry me?"

Ginny did a double take. Wait, what? Voldy was on one knee and everything. Well, that had escalated quickly…

Squirrel accepted with lots of hugs and kisses and tears and so forth, before bringing Ginny back into the conversation.

"But Tom, can we adopt Ginny? Please? Pretty please? We'll treat her much better than her family does, I know we will!"

Voldy sighed and rolled his eyes, but after very little persuading, he gave in.

"Fine. But I'm leaving all of the paperwork to you! And that includes the blackmail!

Quirrell laughed and clapped his hands together, but everyone else stood around in stunned silence, Ginny included. She really couldn't tell what the _fuck_ was going on right now. After a moment, Quirrell and Voldemort seemed to notice what was going on around them.

"Quirrell, you did actually _ask_ Ginny if she wanted to be adopted, right?" Vold sighed.

"Um…"

Voldemort facepalmed, and then went over to Ginny. "Ginny," he said to her, "I know I'm an evil Dark Lord, and I was about to kill you just now, and everything, but do you fancy having me as your father, and Quirrell too?"

"Sure." Ginny nodded, barely thinking about it. After all, these two clearly gave more of a shit about her than her parents did.

Voldy seemed slightly taken aback at how easily she responded, but he hid it quickly. Turning back to Quirrell, he asked him, "How long before anyone notices you're both gone?"

Quirrell glanced at his watch. "Not long enough. Come on, Ginny." He held out his arm to her, and she went over and took it. There was a second's pause, and then the graveyard was gone, and she was just outside the castle grounds.


End file.
